Vickie Bennett
Victoria "Vickie" Bennett was a student at Robert E. Lee High School and a victim of Katherine von Swarzschild. She was viciously killed by Klaus in Dark Reunion. Physical Appearance Vickie was Elena's height with wavy light-brown hair and brown eyes. She also had dark blond highlights. Personality Before being a victim of Katherine von Swarzschild and Klaus, Vickie was a popular girl at Robert E. Lee and had many relationships with the male students there. After being tormented by Katherine she became very vulnerable, almost a little mad up until her death by Klaus. Biography The Awakening Vickie was a student at Robert E. Lee High School and girlfriend to Dick Carter. She left the Homecoming Dance with Dick, Tyler Smallwood and Elena Gilbert to go to the cemetery. They went to the grave of Thomas and Honoria Fell where Vickie put lipstick on the statue of Honoria. She and Dick stayed in the tomb while Tyler agreed to take Elena home. While they did who knows what in the tomb, they were attacked by a great power which knocked Dick out and scratched Vickie. She fled only wearing her slip. She was found by Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough and Matt Honeycutt who were all searching for Elena, but they decided to take Vicki to the hospital. Vickie had scratches on her back, similar to that of a cat's, and her tongue was bitten. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith went to visit Vickie, but she flew into hysterics and her mother asked the girls to leave. The Struggle Vickie returned to school, but started acting peculiarly, such as stripping in the cafeteria and attacked Tyler Smallwood. The police were called and Vickie was taken away. The Fury Vickie's father, as well as the fathers of the students who were attacked by Stefan, all suspected Stefan as the attacker. They decided to take actions into their own hands, but were stopped by Alaric Saltzman. Dark Reunion At Bonnie's request, Caroline reluctantly invited Vickie to Meredith's surprise birthday party. While talking, Bonnie brought up how she had a dream of Elena who had tried to contact her. Caroline, Meredith, Sue Carson and Vickie agreed to try and contact Elena using an Ouija board. Caroline sent Vickie to get the board from the downstairs closet, but hurried after her when they heard her scream. They found her claiming that something had grabbed her from the closet, but nothing was there and they were able to calm her down before contacting Elena. Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to get out immediately. The lights suddenly went out in the neighborhood, freaking the girls out. They all tried to leave together, but accidentally split up. Vickie and Sue were upstairs while Meredith and Bonnie were downstairs and Caroline outside. Meredith and Bonnie heard Sue screaming and pleading with someone before they heard a crash and the lights turned on. The two hurried upstairs and found Vickie frozen with fright. She was in hysterics when she told them that "he" was coming for her next, and Meredith and Bonnie were horrified to see Sue's dead body outside on the ground. Many people believed Vickie was the one who killed Sue, because of her past mental unstableness. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt refused to believe such a thing, and decided to summon Stefan, who was in Italy with Damon. Stefan responded to their cry for help, followed by Damon. They went to Vickie's house where Stefan asked to invite him in. He used his Powers to try and persuade her to remember what happened and who was responsible, but Vickie started freaking out again. Stefan got her to relax and he described the murderer as being blonde wearing a raincoat; he looked like the devil to her. The friends took turns looking after her, keeping guard outside her house. Stefan gave her vervain for mental protection. The planned to discover who the criminal was, capturing Tyler Smallwood in their trap. He confessed that he helped the person responsible; a vampire, Klaus. He told them Klaus was going after Vickie as they spoke, and the others hurried to her house, but were too late. Vickie was dead. The police announced the death as a suicide, believing Vickie killed herself with scissors and painting the walls with her blood. Because of her past history, they thought of her as mentally unstable and believed that the guilt of killing Sue had driven her insane. Stefan was furious with Damon, who was supposed to be guarding her, and the two got into a fight. Damon left and Stefan was devastated that he had failed to save Vickie. The Return: Midnight The Celestial Court revived those affected by Katherine and Klaus. One can assume that she, Sue and others killed by Klaus and Katherine back to life. Vickie Bennett does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has Vicki Donovan. Vicki has a brother, Matt Donovan who replaces Matt Honeycutt (in the books, he is not related to Vicki). Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. Unlike in the books, she was killed by Stefan instead of Klaus. When she went to the Halloween party, she made out with Jeremy, biting his lip resulting in him bleeding; she attacked Elena when she was trying to save Jeremy from her; which she was out of control and Stefan drove a stake through her. Differences from the TV series. In the TV series she had a brother, Matt Donovon, and she was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore. Also, Katherine did not do anything to Vicki in the TV series (seeing as how Vicki was killed before Katherine arrived in the series). In the books, Vicki becomes insane, unstable, and terrified. In the series, Vicki is a drug addict, causing her to be unstable on occasion and when she is turned into a vampire she is aggressive, manipulative, and has no control of herself. In the books, Vicki is attacked by vampires and killed by Klaus. In the series, Vicki is converted into a vampire by Damon (just for fun) and destroyed by Stefan to save Elena and Jeremy. She also mysteriously appears at the end of Season Two to Jeremy as a ghost. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Novel Characters Category:Recurring Characters